Consumer demand for fast and efficient customer service has steadily increased with the wide-spread utilization of computerized systems for processing customer sales and transactions. As demand is met, expectation levels rise, so that problems that occur with these point of sale (POS) systems cause annoyance and frustration to customers. Dissatisfied customers are a significant concern for any consumer-oriented business.
One particular problem associated with POS systems is the need for manager intervention under various circumstances, such as an override situation. These situations normally arise during a transaction when some limit or store policy is exceeded. Unfortunately, during such situations, the POS application does not allow the cashier to complete the operation without getting a manager's approval and merely informs the user what limit was exceeded with a request that a manager's override be performed. In most stores, this means the cashier will call for a manager to come to the register and either use a manager's key or type in a manager's override code, which causes a delay in the checkout process.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient and productive manner of achieving manager interaction with POS systems. The present invention addresses such a need.